justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Want To Want Me
"Want To Want Me" by Jason Derulo is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Dancer Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a golden cap backwards, black aviators, a gold jacket, a red shirt and a white shirt under it, black skinny jeans, a silver necklace, and gold sneakers. Couple Version The dancers in the couple version are a man and a woman. P1 has short black hair and wears a red blazer, an orange dress shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoes. P2 has shoulder-length black hair and wears an orange studded sleeveless dress with a pink waistband, black pantyhose, and pink heels. Wanttowantmealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Wanttowantmealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background 'Classic' The background starts off on a swirled backdrop with silhouetted women dancing seductively. The backdrop fades from red to pink to blue. Just before the chorus starts, a woman walks forward, revealed to be a void for the man to enter. During each of the choruses, the background features square and diamond lights, mainly being red, purple, gold and white. Silhouetted women that match the colors dance around with the man. Just before the second verse, red striped lines flow to the right, with another female void coming forth. Inward are various silhouetted women lying seductively, with another void walking forth. At the third verse, the silhouettes stand halfway out of the ground; they are shushing and flowing their arms. Near the end of the song, the background returns to the swirled backdrop. 'Couple Version' The couple version is showcased with a large colored panel that switches between turquoise and pink. Octagon-shaped pebbles surround the screen and the dancers' silhouettes are visible on it. At the third verse, the screen pans away, with stage lights shining. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Both: While tapping your right shoulder, punch downward. WTWM GM P.png|Both Gold Moves WTWM GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game 'Couple Version' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Couple Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push the air with both hands. Gold Move 3: Pump up both arms. Couple GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Couple GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 Couple GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Couple GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand over your right eye. Gold Move 2: Clap twice in top right corner. Justdancegm34.png|Gold Move 1 (Just Dance) Mad Gold.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Want To Want Me ''has an Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the ''Just Dance Unlimited service in November. The Mashup does not have a theme. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) * Wild * Just Dance 'GM1' * Want U Back '' * ''Hit The Lights '' * ''Cosmic Girl * Lights * Rabiosa * Super Bass * TiK ToK * Maps 'GM2' * Drop the Mambo * So Glamorous Party Master Mode Want to Want Me has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Want to Want Me'' *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Teacher'/'All About That Bass' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Uptown Funk'/'Born This Way' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Hello Baby/Look at the Sky/'Uptown Funk'/'All About That Bass' *Catch And Release/Loosing Control/Robot Puppet/Give It To Me *Clap Happy/Look At Me/Metronome/Cute O' Clock *Disco Zombi/Cool Slide/Funky baby/Ghetto Shake *Clap Happy/Look At Me/'Teacher'/'Born This Way' *Disco Zombi/Slide Cool/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Hand Mill/Salsa/Jamaican Fish/Mujik *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Mashups Want To Want Me appears in the following Mashup: *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) Trivia *This is the second song by Jason Derulo in the series, after The Other Side. **This is his first song to not be an exclusive. *''Want To Want Me''’s preview is the first preview to have an interview with someone that's not with the two Just Dance producers. *Jason Derulo performed this song at E3 to help Ubisoft launch the game. *This is the second time where Jason Derulo approves his song for Just Dance, after The Other Side. **This is the second time such a thing has happened, after was Flo Rida performing Good Feeling to help with the launch of Just Dance 4. *The dancer resembles Kiss Kiss and The Choice Is Yours. **They very likely wear the same cap. **The avatar strongly resembles Kiss Kiss. * This routine reuses a move from I Got You (I Feel Good) and Toxic. *The dancer is portrayed by Jerky Jessy, who is also the choreographer of this routine. He also performed as the backup dancers from Hey Mama, P2 from Let's Groove and Happy. *Behind Jason Derulo's performance at E3, the full gameplay can be seen without the pictograms, scoring, and level bar. This marks the first time the full gameplay has been "revealed" by official material before the game's release. *During the E3 press conference announcement of the song, slipped up, and said the song was a "huge sh*t". *In Dance Quests, this song is in a cup titled "Sunglasses", along with Let's Groove and Heartbeat Song. *Jason Derulo said in an interview that he is a fan of the game and he plays it with his niece. * A Beta pictogram for this song is accidentally used in the Mashup of Let's Groove. * In the Party Master, some pictograms from [[That's the Way (I Like It)|''That's the Way (I Like It)]] are not synced with the dance. * In the Mashup, the background does not move for some reason, and the color does not change when the dancer switches to the next. However, sparkling effects and the reflections of the dancers that appear in the Mashup can be seen. * The Mashup only includes females, despite the fact that the song talks about girls, and the background of the Classic routine includes silhouettes of females. Gallery Want me to me.png|''Want To Want Me Want me to me alt.png|''Want To Want Me (Couple Version) WTWM Menu.gif|''Want To Want Me in the menu Couple Menu.gif|Couple Version In the menu 288.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar Want_to_Want_Me_Couple_P2_Avatar.png|Couple Version (P2)'s avatar Want To Want Me Square.png|Beta menu square JD2016_PREVIEW_WANT_TO_WANT_ME_208079.gif 18656336690 6c3dcce74a o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221449374_1ae575081e_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657872879_f4dd490a8c_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844041905_046e8e7bbf_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Dancerwanttowantme.png|Coach Want To Want Me Extraction.png Wanttowantmepictos.png|Pictograms WTWM PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms + BTS Videos Jason_Derulo_-_%22Want_To_Want_Me%22_(Official_Video) Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me - 5 stars Want To Want Me (Couple Version) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 want to want me Showtime Want To Want Me (Mashup) - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups